


Вирус

by syn_filifjonky



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Что произошло после концовки.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Mogi Kanzou, Amane Misa/Yagami Light





	Вирус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Virus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753117) by versipellis. 



> автор указал, что принципиально пишет имя Лайта именно так.

Уже после ему как-то попались под руку эти заметки — каракули на полях старого учебника. Хоть он был не из тех, кто видит тайные знаки даже там, где их нет, но дело Киры полностью изменило многих людей.

_Прикрепление — вирус прикрепляется к поверхности клетки_

Он догадывается — это произошло, когда они сообщили ей, что Райто погиб.  
Они смотрят ей в лицо, и он видит, как оно застывает — губы сжаты, а глаза широко раскрыты, и это свойственное ей выражение гнева из-за каких-нибудь неприятностей (проигрыш в го, присутствие Рюзаки на их свидании, удаляющиеся шаги Райто в коридоре). Но на этот раз это не гнев. Она просто сглатывает и продолжает смотреть на них.  
Остальные отворачиваются. Он — нет. Про себя он ждёт, что она прекратит эту сцену (как она обычно делает на съёмках, когда дуется и жалуется на продюсера или на малый выбор напитков) и повернётся к нему с обычной своей улыбкой «они все такие невыносимые, Мочи ведь тоже так думает?» Потом он понимает, почему этого ждёт (хотя, возможно, он всегда это знал, просто не отдавал себе в этом отчёта) и, наверное, поэтому предлагает ей подвезти её домой. А может быть, он всё-таки хочет дождаться, когда она прекратит эту сцену, как раньше (хотя прекрасно понимает, что этого не будет. Ведь он знает, как она любила Райто. Все это знают).  
В машине, где освещение придает её лицу болезненно-желтоватый цвет, она сидит, по-детски подобрав колени к груди (на переднем сиденье опасно так сидеть, но он ничего не говорит) и накручивает прядки волос на пальцы, и в конце концов говорит:  
— Я не помню, как я встретилась с ним впервые.  
Он рад, что может не спускать глаз с дороги. Ибо — что он должен ей на это ответить?  
(Их оперативная группа уже обсудила, что могут значить такие провалы в памяти. В данный момент он хочет верить, что они ошибались в своих предположениях).  
— Почему я не могу вспомнить? Я же хочу помнить. Это несправедливо. Это несправедливо… почему же я никак не могу?  
Голос у неё такой, как будто она надула губы и собирается топнуть ногой, но когда он осмеливается взглянуть на неё, он видит, что губы её дрожат, и она сильнее и сильнее тянет себя за прядь волос, зажатую в кулаке.  
— Так глупо… почему я не помню?  
Ещё один осторожный взгляд: дрожащая улыбка.  
— Он… он всегда думал, что Миса такая глупая…  
— Ты не глупая, — Но, возможно, он и сам когда-то полагал что-то подобное.  
Однако сейчас это неважно. Она продолжает, не слушая:  
— Наверное, теперь я что-нибудь вспомню, правда, Мочи? Ну, знаешь, когда сидишь, плачешь и вспоминаешь про всё хорошее…  
Они подъезжают к её дому — и одновременно оба понимают, что там, внутри, вся квартира будет полна отсутствием Райто, и Миса говорит, как ребёнок, свернувшись калачиком (как настоящий ребёнок, а не как «милое дитя», которым она обычно притворяется):  
— Я не знаю, что делать.  
Когда он предлагает ей поехать к нему, он уже знает, зачем это делает. Он и сам немного потрясён, что может сейчас думать о таком, но — боже мой, Райто оказался Кирой. Жестоким убийцей.

_Проникновение — вирус проникает в клетку-хозяин_

Дальше он просто осторожно положил руку ей на предплечье, а она резко повернулась к нему лицом и зашипела:  
— Вы всё врёте. Он не может умереть, Миса знает, что он не мог умереть, вы всё врёте…  
И не было даже необходимости говорить «нет, мы тебе не соврали», потому что она уже кричала во весь голос (закатывая очередную обычную истерику? Нет, он предпочитал не думать так о ней), и он обхватывает её руками, и вдыхает клубничный запах её волос, и…  
«Остановись», — говорит он себе, но не по-настоящему, просто для вида, чтобы потом можно было сказать, что он пытался.  
И…  
Она перестает кричать, проклиная всю их опергруппу, и начинает проклинать Райто, который ушёл и бросил её — она всегда знала, что он так с ней и поступит! — и она вся дрожит от гнева, а потом тянется к нему: «Это несправедливо, это несправедливо!»  
— а потом они целуются. На губах у него вкус её косметики и шоколадного мусса, а не слёз; и что в том такого, что он поцеловал её? Он не видел другого способа хоть немного успокоить её, точно так же, как нет способа вернуть к жизни жертв Киры…  
Ни разу, ни в какой момент она не произносит имя Райто, и за это, наверное, он должен быть благодарен, а потом она расхаживает по его квартире, проливает кофе на стол и переключает телевизионные каналы, как будто ей скучно, а он наблюдает за ней, и каждое из этих действий… (особенное? Нет, это просто знак, что на самом деле с ней все в порядке, что она не любила Райто так, как казалось всем вокруг).  
Через некоторое время она беспечно болтает о покраске волос: «это после того, как тот жуткий парень пытался меня убить. Миса хотела сменить имидж! И всё равно мне стало скучно», об отеле Тейто: «там так красиво, Мочи, ты никогда там не останавливался? Тебе надо там побывать. Мне та-а-а-ак повезло, что я там жила!», о деле Киры, Рюзаки и Райто: «Миса готова была убить его! Всё время шпионил за нами. Миса не могла даже поцеловать Райто, потому что этот извращенец будет смотреть! — а потом улыбка, которая должна быть томной и удовлетворённой, но выглядит просто мучительной. — Но это того стоило — когда мы наконец оставались одни и Миса получала своего Райто наедине, это того стоило…»

_Снятие покрытия — вирусный капсид разрушается, высвобождая вирусную нуклеиновую кислоту_

По мере того, как удлиняются дни и становится жарче, он по-прежнему навещает её, говорит с ней, ложится с ней в постель, когда она берёт его руку, поглаживает пальцами и бормочет: «Мочи…» — или кладёт голову к нему на плечо. И всё в порядке — да, даже если она когда-то была вторым Кирой, теперь ведь она… (нуждается в тебе? Не будь таким глупым) В общем, теперь это не имеет значения.  
(Тот факт, что она была вторым Кирой, в самом деле не имеет значения. Есть много других вещей, которые имеют значение до сих пор, но он об этом не думает).  
Она уже вернулась в квартиру, которую делила с Райто. Вся его одежда, обувь, книги и документы по-прежнему там, хотя прошло семь месяцев после его смерти. И всё же ясно, что его здесь больше нет, потому что его вещи постоянно лежат на одних и тех же местах, а Миса, которая и в лучшие времена не особенно заботится об уборке, никогда не смахивает с них пыль и даже не поправляет, если их случайно сдвинули с места. Уже ничего не осталось от тех времён, когда здесь была штаб-квартира оперативной группы по делу Киры (как ни удивительно, но это ведь правда?). Но это лишь значит, что осталась пустота. Пустота и захламлённость, как будто жизнь Райто гниёт и разлагается в каждой из комнат.  
О Райто она говорит самым естественным образом, упоминает его мимоходом, или когда это уместно (а иногда вообще ни с того ни с сего, но это простительно), и он больше ни разу не видел её кричащей или плачущей.  
Он чаще молчит. Она говорит при нём за двоих, но это, конечно, не значит, что ей нужно или вообще желательно его присутствие — она лишь терпит его, потому что он ей полезен. (Помогает ей держаться? Нет, скорее, дело не в этом…) Он не дурак. Он видит это. И поэтому он молчит, поддерживая иллюзию, что они со своей манерой речи дополняют друг друга, готовит для неё на кухне (Райто, по-видимому, неплохо готовил, но не очень любил это делать, и у него не было времени).

_Репликация — геномы вируса продуцируются в клетке-хозяине_

Солнечный свет становится всё тусклее и слабее, и она говорит медленнее, бессвязнее, как будто ей уже не о чем говорить. Обычно он не возражает против молчания, но теперь — впервые в жизни — ловит себя на том, что старается заполнить паузу бессмысленной болтовнёй. Она, кажется, не слушает его, но иногда улыбается.  
Однажды он сказал ей что-то такое, что вроде бы имело смысл:  
— Тебе это всё помогает?  
А она лежала тихо, глядя на квадраты уличных фонарей на потолке, а потом перевернулась в постели, засмеялась его словам, приподнявшись над ним, и сказала:  
— Глупый Мочи! Миса-Миса не нуждается в помощи.  
В его отсутствие она зажигает свечи. Он видит пятна воска, покрывающие пыльную поверхность стола, за которым раньше сидел Райто. Иногда, открывая ему дверь, она смотрит мимо, как будто сзади него стоит кто-то другой.  
Раньше у него никогда не получалось хорошо притворяться (кроме тех времен, когда он маскировался под её менеджера, и, наверное, с этого все и началась), но теперь он постоянно притворяется, что всё хорошо, что так может продолжаться всегда. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы заговаривать с ней о будущем, но иногда он сам о нём мечтает и никому не говорит об этом.  
(Что бы он ни думал о ней раньше, теперь он влюблён в неё. Это ясно хотя бы потому, что он о ней беспокоится. А раз он о ней беспокоится, значит, без него она не сможет).  
Но что она скрывает? И что значат эти свечи?

_Освобождение — вирусы высвобождаются из клетки-хозяина_

Когда она покончит с собой, поначалу он будет зол на себя. Как он был глуп! И как он мог позволить всему этому зайти так далеко, довести её до этого? Ведь Райто убивал людей, а он… Он предпочитал лишь слегка беспокоиться и не подавать вида, потому что его всё устраивало.  
В тот последний день она позвонила ему и сказала, чтобы он не ждал её раньше девяти, потому что съёмки могут затянуться. Это признание, что у них есть общие планы (совместное, пусть даже на несколько часов, будущее), сделало его на целый день немного счастливее.  
(После смерти Райто она решила, что у неё нет будущего, и теперь он начинал ей верить).  
Когда-то ему хотелось совершить для нее какой-нибудь глупый поступок, например, купить цветы, но он думал, что это скажет слишком многое, и… «Лучше уж пусть она болтает за двоих». Райто купил ей цветы только один раз. Но «именно поэтому это был такой необыкновенный поступок!»  
Она бросается с Токийской башни. И он звонит её сестре, и помогает собрать её вещи (вещи Райто тоже попадают с ними в одни коробки, и он не в силах разлучить их снова; всё равно ведь она сказала г-же Ягами, что ничего из его вещей у неё не осталось). А потом, заперев дверь, он выходит в сереющий полдень и пытается понять, не злилась ли она из-за того, что её бросили одну.


End file.
